The Search for the Missing Lizard Transcripts
Here is the transcript of The Search for the Missing Lizard. (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids "The Search for the Missing Lizard") The short begins at the Park, Sunset and Benson giving the workers the assignments of their own. Benson: Alright, Everyone, we've got a schedule to keep. (to Sunset) Sunset, since this is your first time volunteering at the park, you do the honors of assigning the workers one by one. Sunset Shimmer: Thank you, Benson. (reading her agenda) Skips, you'll be raking the leaves. Pops, you and Anti-Pops started working on the statues. Muscle Man, you and Hi Five Ghost work on the snack stands. And Mordecai, Rigby, and Yoshi, I've got just the job for the three of you. Mordecai: Really? Rigby: What is it? Yoshi: What should we do? Sunset Shimmer: Well, I'm putting you three in charge of watching over Ray for a while. Yoshi: Wow, that's good to hear. Benson: Wait a minute, Sunset. Why putting Mordecai, Rigby, and Yoshi in charge of watching your lizard? Every time I put Mordecai and Rigby to their assignment a few times, they always screw things up. Sunset Shimmer: They're my friends, Benson, and yours too. For once in your life, let it go. Pops: I believe that Sunset is right, Benson, she knows best about her own friends. Anti-Pops: Especially Mordecai and Rigby, need we remind you not to let your trust issues get the best of you? Benson: (sighed) Fine, I hope you know what you're doing, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: You'll see, Benson. As for Fluttershy, she was dong some breeding on leopard gecko when Mordecai, Rigby, and Yoshi came. Yoshi: Hey, Fluttershy, you in here? With that questioned, Fluttershy came out with a lot of leopard geckoes. Fluttershy: Hi, Yoshi, Mordecai, Rigby. Mordecai: Hey, Fluttershy. Rigby: What's with all the leopard geckos on the tank? Fluttershy: It's mating season for my leopard geckos, I'm studying their breeding abilities. Yoshi: Wow, who knew about that? Rigby: Cool, let me see. Fluttershy: Careful, Rigby, they can be really shy with strangers. Mordecai: Oh, don't worry, we'll be careful. Rigby: (slipped into a leak) Whoa! As Rigby slipped, all of Fluttershy's geckos got loose and Ray took off on them. Yoshi: Oh no! Geckos on the run! Rigby: Oops! Fluttershy: Oh no, my gecko friends! Mordecai: Rigby, what'd you do!? Rigby: I didn't mean to do that, it was an accident! Yoshi: Oh man, this is not good! Fluttershy: There are too many geckoes, I'd better make sure I don't lose any of them. Mordecai: What about Ray? Sunset and Benson are gonna kill us for this! Yoshi: Whoa, calm down, Mordecai, we can fix this mess. Rigby: And how are we suppose to do that? Fluttershy: I'm gonna have to gather my geckos, see if you could find any help. So, Mordecai and Rigby agreed as they go and get help from some of their friends. As for Yoshi, he was getting Skips who was about to work on the leaf pile. Yoshi: Hey, Skips, you got a minute? Skips: What's the matter, Yoshi, shouldn't you be helping Mordecai and Rigby watch Ray? Yoshi: Well, we were watching him, but Rigby accidently slipped and the geckos got loose, I think Ray ran off. Skips: Well, what do you want me to do? Yoshi: We were just wondering if you can help us find him? Skips: Sorry to disappoint you guys, but I got a job to finish. Besides, Fluttershy's usually great with animals. Why don't you three just go ask her? Yoshi: Okay then. Thanks anyway, Skips. Meanwhile, Benson was too concern for Sunset's idea of trusting Mordecai, Rigby, and Yoshi. Benson: I just don't know about this, Sunset, I can't get my mind off of Mordecai and Rigby at all. Sunset Shimmer: Relax, Benson, I trust them. Come on, let's warm up in the Spa. Benson: Alright, if it'll get my mind off of Mordecai, Rigby, and Yoshi. Soon, Mordecai, Rigby, and Yoshi returned to the animal shelter with Fluttershy. Yoshi: Hey, Fluttershy, we're back. Fluttershy: Have you found Ray yet? I've already gathered all of my geckos. Mordecai: No, not yet. Rigby: We were kinda hoping you could tell apart of any of the geckos. Yoshi: Yeah, see if you could figure out which gecko is Ray. Fluttershy: Okay, I'll try, Yoshi. Just as Fluttershy lined up all her geckos, she knew which one of them is Ray as he came up to her. Fluttershy: Problem solved, Yoshi. Yoshi: Wow, awesome! Mordecai: Good to see you, Little buddy. So, Ray made an apologetic nuzzle on Rigby. Rigby: (chuckles) It's all cool, Ray, we're just happy you're okay. After that, Mordecai, Rigby, and Yoshi started fixing their own mess by helping Fluttershy out at her sanctuary. Fluttershy: Thanks so much for helping me clean up the mess. Yoshi: No problem, Fluttershy, happy to do it. Mordecai: Now, let's get Ray back to Sunset. Rigby: Yeah, she'll might want him back right about now. So after the day was over, Ray is back with Sunset where he belongs. Sunset Shimmer: Good to have you back, Ray. (to Benson) You see, Benson? And you said you couldn't trust Mordecai, Rigby, and Yoshi because they were my friends. Benson: Well, you got me there, Sunset. (to Mordecai, Rigby, and Yoshi) And you three actually did a great job watching Ray for Sunset, I'm really proud of you for sticking to your responsibilities. Yoshi: Thanks a bunch, Benson. Mordecai: Yeah, I knew we pulled it off. Rigby: You said it. Yoshi, Mordecai and Rigby: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Fluttershy: (giggling) Sunset Shimmer: Thank you three so much for taking good care of Ray. Mordecai: Hey, it's no problem at all, Sunset. Rigby: We were happy to help. Yoshi: Yep, if you ever need anyone with pet sitting animals, look us up. Yoshi, Mordecai, Rigby and Benson: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! The End Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5